


Oppressive But Sexy

by HSNA_venn



Category: IMFACT (Band)
Genre: Crack Fic, Daddy Kink, M/M, SANG HAD IT BAD, crack smut, i blame the100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 19:01:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15564387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HSNA_venn/pseuds/HSNA_venn
Summary: Sang didn’t understand. Lately he’s been feeling weird whenever he’s around Jian. It’s like, being around the leader – Sang shivered, biting his lips- made him feel so hot. As if his skin was crawling with fire, the pits of his stomach churning uncomfortable.--If you watch Imfact The100, then you know how this fic had came to.





	Oppressive But Sexy

**Author's Note:**

> Alright first of all, I know they were just playing. I'm also playin' too. This was something I wrote really fast because the whole thing was funny to me. I'm not confident with my smut so beware lol Also fluff in the end because challenge not to be soft with JiSang: failed.

Sang didn’t understand. Lately he’s been feeling weird whenever he’s around Jian. It’s like, being around the _leader_ – Sang shivered, biting his lips- made him feel so hot. As if his skin was crawling with fire, the pits of his stomach churning uncomfortable.

It’s distracting, especially since he should be paying attention to Jian’s orders.

“Sang, have you seen my jacket? I swore I already hang it up somewhere.”

Sang didn’t even bothered to lift his head up from the mattress, muffling his reply against the soft fabric. He had been innocently scrolling through his phone when Jian entered their shared room _naked._

Now, Sang used to see Jian naked all the time but lately after their The Light promotions, Sang had been feeling quite strange around the leader. It’s like Jian had this ability to light up a fire inside him whenever he looked his way, or _gave an order._

Gave an order. Fuck that sounds so hot.

Sang could already imagine Jian’s eyes, sharp and focus as if trying to bore holes into him. His beautiful face, staring at him so poised as he demanded in that low, whisper-like voice of his that kept Sang awake at night.

“Sang.” Jian would say, one hand firm over Sang’s chest as he stood over him, tall and graceful. “Let’s clean the dishes together.”

Sang bit back a moan, biting into the pillow as the imagery went straight to his groin. He was getting hard from Jian! Thank god his front was pressed against the mattress so Jian won’t notice that he’s having dirty thoughts about him.

“Sang.”

He heard Jian’s sexy voice calling out for him, sounding so near to his bed. It made him tensed up. He felt fingers carded through his brown hair, tangling slightly and Sang wanted so bad for Jian to pull at it _roughly_ , to tilt his head back and demand that he makes eye contact.

“Sang, look at me.” Jian demanded, moving his hand down to Sang’s nape – much to Sang’s disappointment- and curled his fingers there, pressing hard enough that Sang groaned and turned his head slightly to look at Jian.

“What?” Sang grumbled, voice sound hoarse.

Jian wasn’t naked anymore thankfully, only shirtless and wearing some loose boxer that hung low below his hipbones, exposing them to Sang’s hungry eyes and making Sang drool with the thought of biting into that soft pale skin.

“Sang, I’m trying to get your opinion here!” Jian huffed, pulling back to rest his hands on his hips as he glared down at Sang, plump lips jutted out a little in a slight pout. From this angle, Sang fantasize how it would feel for Jian to step on him, the thought making him even more turned on.

“Well, I don’t want to entertain you.” Sang muttered, turning his head back to face his pillow. He was denying Jian and he’s sure that it would riled Jian up. Sang didn’t understand why it felt so exciting but it did. He felt Jian growled in annoyance, the sound went straight to his cock. Fuck, he wanted to see the look on Jian’s face, but he also didn’t want to risk giving his libido away.

“Sang!” Jian groaned, the sound a mixed between a whine and a growl. Sang giving his back to him was really starting to get on Jian’s nerve. Not to mention the younger was stiff as a rock.

“Sang, come on! Look at me!” Jian grumbled, swinging his hand down against Sang’s supple thigh, the slapping sound loud and clear. The impact, however, went straight along Sang’s spine. The sting of the slap _so close_ to his cock wasn’t giving any mercy to the now full on hardness of it.

“What?” Sang mumbled against the pillow, still refusing to look at Jian.

“Stop being a tease and look at me already!” Jian huffed, demanding as he gave a particularly hard squeeze on one of Sang’s thigh.

 _He called me a tease_. Groaning against the pillow, Sang knew he had to give in. There’s no way he could win against a stubborn Jian, even more when he had a weak spot for that demanding voice of his.

Turning around, he hid his face in the palm of his hands, groaning softly. There was a small silence, far too long for Sang that he peeked between his fingers to glance at Jian.

The leader was staring at him alright, but not at his face. He was staring directly at the obvious tent in his pyjama pants, lips slightly parted as he gaped at him in surprise.

“You’re… hard? But… you weren’t hard when I first came in.”

“I’m hard because of you.” Sang groaned, wanting to die out of embarrassment. His hard on however, didn’t seemed to want to go away.

“You’re hard because of me?” Jian asked, frowning a little as he look at Sang with head tilted to the side in confusion. “But- I didn’t- All we did was talk!”

It was at that moment that Jian finally realized something, something Sang wished he knew because Sang had no idea what to think of their current situation right now.

“You… get turned on from hearing me talk.” Jian said slowly, a dangerous smirk forming on that gorgeous face of his. “You get hard by me ordering you around.” Jian ran his hand across Sang’s thigh, dangerously close to the tent in his pants as he crawled on the bed.

Sang gulped at this, trying to scoot back up against the headboard but Jian followed like a predator eyeing his prey. When Jian saw Sang trying to escape, he tighten his hold around Sang’s thigh, fingers digging into those toned muscle making Sang’s breath hitched a little as they made eye contact. Sang felt his heart thumped wildly at the heated gaze Jian gave him. Since when did the leader’s eyes got so hooded and dark, looking at Sang as if he was a fine meal.

“Hyung…” Sang said breathless, hands limped on his sides as Jian caged him with his thigh, straddling him and sitting so close to his bulge but purposely ignoring it as Jian danced his slender fingers across his torso and up his chest, the tapping of his fingers leaving sparks on his skin through the thin white shirt.

“Are you sure that’s what you want to call me?” Jian hummed as he cradled Sang’s face in his hand, fingers pressed against Sang defined jawline enough for Sang to feel it. Enough for him to be more turned on at all of Jian’s touch.

Jian licked his lips when he saw Sang looking at him with wide lost eyes, mouth parting as Sang’s fried brain tried to form words in front of his seductively sexy shirtless leader. Leaning in to whispered hotly against Sang’s ear, pressing their chest together making Sang felt like he’s being burned by Jian’s heat, his leader whispered lowly in his ear, tongue darting out to lick the shell.

“… or do you want to call me _daddy?”_

Hearing that, Sang felt like his whole nerve just exploded making his hips jerked up against Jian, grinding against Jian also prominent bulge and making Jian groaned so hotly in his ear as Sang moaned.

“Fuck, daddy.” Sang breathed out, whimpering when Jian pulled back and threaded his fingers through the back of Sang’s silky hair, tugging it roughly as he leaned in close to Sang’s face, lips ghosting right on each other as Jian stared into Sang’s eyes, iris blown and dark with desire.

“You like that don’t you.” Jian smirked as he gave a rough tug on Sang’s hair, enough for Sang to moan embarrassingly loud as he squeezed his eyes shut, feeling Jian’s hand crawling under his shirt, caressing the skin there.

“Why don’t you be a good boy for daddy and get naked.” Jian whispered lowly against Sang’s lips, his voice makes Sang’s blood rushed down as he whimpered, staring into Jian’s lustful gaze, feeling himself melted as he fumbled to get undress.

Jian leaned back on his knees to give enough space for Sang to discard his clothes, licking his lips as he watched more of Sang’s slightly tanned skin being exposed to his eyes. Jian groaned softly as he ran his hands teasingly across his own hips, palming himself against his boxer as he watched Sang’s erection being freed.

“Fuck, look at that. You’re dripping wet.” Jian surveyed the achingly hard cock in between Sang’s legs, squeezing Sang’s thigh as he slid a thumb across the leaking slit, smearing precum all over before cupping the veiny cock in his palm, hearing Sang let out a broken moan as Jian started to stroke him lazily.

“D-Daddy, please.” Sang pleaded for Jian, breath heaving and naked chest flushed as he watched Jian teased him pleasurably in his lap, the older’s long and slender fingers wrapping perfectly around his cock, squeezing and pressing at all the right spot that makes Sang moaned and buckled frustratingly.

Jian chuckled seeing Sang’s misery and decided to be merciful as he shimming out of his loose boxer, tossing it somewhere across the room before resuming his position on Sang’s lap, sliding the hard cock down between his soft globes, both males moaning at the sensation.

“Please…Please-“ Sang was on the verge of begging now. Jian was right here on his lap, a hand on his cock holding him tightly. He was so close on giving him the pleasure he wanted but Jian wasn’t doing that. _His daddy wasn’t giving him what he wanted._

“Look at you.” Jian cooed, one hand tangling in Sang’s hair as he brought their eyes together, chuckling at the dazed lustful look in Sang’s eyes. “Tell daddy what you want.”

Fuck. It’s that voice again. That low, demanding voice. Sang moaned softly as he tried to maintain eye contact, feeling his guts twisted terribly at the glazing look Jian was giving him, his cock throbbed in Jian’s hand.

“I want you daddy.” Sang whimpered, feeling Jian leaning close and brushed their lips together. “I want daddy to make me feel good.”

He saw Jian smirked as his eyes darken briefly before Jian removed the space between them, pressing his lips against Sang’s in a heated kiss as he guided the tip of Sang’s cock to his hole, slowly sinking himself on the younger.

When Sang felt the tight heat around his cock, he thought he might lose it. Jian was so fucking tight and hot and he took Sang _dry_. The friction was unbelievable as the leader took him inches by inches until his soft butt was settle nicely on Sang’s thigh, cock buried deep inside him.

“Fuck.” Jian cursed, gasping as he tried to collect himself, leaning his forehead against Sang and ignoring the younger staring at him so openly. Sang was bigger than he thought, not to mention he took the younger without any lube. He thought he could handle it, since he had just played with himself a few moments ago in the bathroom, not wanting to subject himself to sexual frustration unlike Sang here. It seemed his 4 lubed fingers weren’t quite a match for Sang’s enormous cock. The younger was stretching him to the fullest and the cock was throbbing so wonderfully inside him, making Jian moaned softly.

“D-Daddy…” Sang whimpered for Jian, his fingers were twisted around the bedsheet beside him. He wanted to move but his daddy haven’t said that he could.

Meeting Sang’s hooded look, Jian wrapped his arms around Sang’s neck, leaving a chaste kiss on Sang’s red lips. “Hmm, what is it Sangie?” Jian cooed, loving the look in Sang’s eye. The younger looked like he was about to lose it.

“Please daddy, move! Make me feel good, daddy.” Sang whined loudly. He couldn’t think straight being so deep inside Jian’s warm heat. All he wanted was to buck his hips and thrust into Jian wildly, wanting to chase the pleasure that was so close yet so far from him. But he can’t do that, not until Jian give him the green light. He didn’t want to displease his daddy.

“Haven’t you been a good boy, Sangie.” Jian cooed. He could feel the cock inside him throbbed and saw the desperation in Sang’s eyes.

“I’ve…I’ve been a good boy, daddy.” Sang whimpered as Jian cupped his cheek, running his thumb across Sang’s jaw, feeling heat crawled over his skin when Jian called him a _good boy_.

“Then good boys deserved to be rewarded. Daddy is going to make you feel so good.” Jian said huskily over Sang’s lips, pulling Sang into a deep kiss as he started to move along Sang’s length, rising before lowering himself back down, letting the cock rocked inside him so good.

Jian’s thigh was caging him in between as the leader rode him explicably, making both of them moaned in the kiss, open mouth and tongue sliding up against each other, tasting. Jian’s hands were pressed up against Sang’s bare chest, fingers digging into the pectoral muscle to control the pace of the thrust, angling Sang’s cock up against Jian’s prostate, Sang finding himself lost as Jian moaned and arched up against him, hips slamming down faster as the pleasure built up between them.

It was driving Sang _mad_.

“D-Daddy, ah…” Sang moaned sultrily, tongue out as he gasped for air when Jian finally pulled back from the kiss, the older swopping low to nibble on Sang’s lower lip, breath slightly laboured as Sang’s cock kept hitting his prostate.

Jian only let out a hum as his warm hand glided up along Sang’s chest, slender fingers finding Sang’s nipples and pulling the soft nub harshly before rolling them, turning them hard and perky as Sang gave a sharp gasp, body jerking and hips nearly snapped up into Jian’s warmth if it weren’t for the older’s thigh holding him down. It was crazy. He was completely at the mercy of Jian, body caged and winded up under him. Jian was controlling him, building their pleasure just the way he knew would drive Sang insane, making the younger moaned loudly and brokenly as Jian clenched around his throbbing cock, growling lowly at Sang as he whispered dirty and lewd things, filling Sang’s mind with Jian ruining him so good.

It was oppressive yet so sexy and it was turning him on by the minute.

“Fuck, I can feel you inside me.” Jian moaned, slapping his suppled ass against Sang’s thigh as he took him completely, the sound of skin against skin lewd to their ears.

“Is Daddy making you feel good?” Jian tangled his fingers in Sang’s hair, pulling roughly as he forced the moaning younger to look at him in the eye. Sang was a mess, face flushed and lips bitten raw. He was staring at Jian with the most glazed look he had ever saw, pleasure clouded his eyes and his knuckles were white from gripping around the bedsheets tightly. When Sang didn’t answer, Jian gave another rough tug on Sang’s air, making him moaned before he clenched tight around Sang’s cock as he pulled from the base till the tip before slamming back down, moaning softly under his breath as Sang let out a broken moan, whining loudly when Jian continue to clench around him, making him feel so tight and warm and so close.

“Yes!” Sang shouted, toes curling. “It feels so good Daddy! Ah… I’m… ngh close!”

Jian panted softly, threading his fingers through Sang’s hair, feeling the veiny cock inside him throbbed with each thrust. He could feel that Sang was close and so was him. With a slight purred, he licked up from Sang’s neck up to his ears, breathing hotly.

“You can touch.” Jian whispered, smirking a little as he spread his hips a little bit wider. “Show daddy how much of a good boy you are.”

Sang’s hand immediately wrapped around Jian’s own leaking cock, the head dripping precum as he got close to his peak, making his breath hitched as Sang stroked him as fast as the pace he was riding him. Another hand came to curled around the low of Jian’s waist, thumb pressing against Jian’s hipbone, holding him securely as Sang snapped his hips sharply up against Jian, meeting Jian’s thrust halfway and making Jian moaned loudly, back arching as Sang’s cock spread him open so wonderfully.

“D-Daddy… I’m so, ngh, close.” Sang whimpered, thrust going out of rhythm as he felt the pleasure tighten around him, squeezing Jian’s cock even more as he felt the older’s breath getting harsh.

Jian held the back of Sang’s head, fisting it as he brought their gaze together. His other hand went to joined Sang around his cock, helping the younger bringing him to his peak as he flexed his thigh, keeping the cock inside him nice and tight. Staring into Sang’s half-lidded eyes, Jian whispered hotly against their parted lips.

“Come.”

That was it for Sang. Jian voice, low and demanding pushed him over the edge. He came with a broken moan, snapping his hips up into Jian’s warm heat as he released his cum inside, coating Jian’s walls with the milky liquid. At the feeling of something warm spreading inside him and Sang’s hand tight around his, Jian came with an airy moan of Sang’s name, eyes fluttered shut as his cum spurt all over his and Sang’s abdomen. Jian’s movement came to a slow halt as he caught his breath, Sang still dazed from his climax.

Sliding the soft cock out of him, Jian tiredly reached for a towel next to Sang’s pillow, dropping it between them as he gave Sang a sultry look, pushing his own sweaty bangs away as he stared down at Sang.

“Clean up.” He ordered, a cheeky grin on his face when Sang whined loudly.

“Hyung, please don’t tease me like this!” Sang wanted to hide his face away, embarrassed that Jian actually followed through his whole stupid idea when he confided to the leader that he has a _certain_ kink about him and now Jian was trying to exploit the whole situation.

Seeing Sang’s misery, Jian chuckled a little as he leaned over and kissed those swollen lips, holding the towel and started to wipe away the mess on their abdomen, Sang tiredly joined in to clean up also.

“I should be the one miserable. I’ll be lucky if I can walk tomorrow.” Jian sighed as they finished cleaning up. They were now just cuddling on the single bed facing each other with legs entwined under the blankets. Sang blinked his eyes at him a bit dazedly, satiated by their activities.

“Who told you to take me dry like that.” Sang muttered, arms wrapped round Jian’s waist as they huddled close. Jian was making little pattern on Sang’s chest, grinning a little as he leaned to peck on Sang’s lips.

“But isn’t it hotter that way? Like, I showed you that I can take you dry like that because I _can.”_

Well, Sang admit that it was hot as fuck but that won’t guarantee that Jian won’t be limping badly by tomorrow. Sang ran his fingers through Jian’s hair, remembering how Jian had done exactly the same to him and yanked at his hair so roughly. Sang sighed blissfully.

“Was it good?” Jian suddenly whispered, nuzzling in the corner of Sang’s neck. “Do you… like it? Do you want to do it again?”

Jian’s type of sex were usually just the standard fuck and cuddle. Not that he wasn’t into those kinds of kinky things, it was more like he didn’t have any reason to do it. So when Sang had suddenly came up to him with _this_ idea, Jian thought why not? He liked it, but he wondered if he had met Sang’s expectation.

Hearing Jian’s question, Sang sighed a pleased sigh as he peppered light kisses on Jian’s lips. “It was more that good, hyung. It was amazing and I love it so much. I can’t believe that this was your first time doing this.”

Jian chuckled a little, feeling a slight heat creeped up his cheeks at Sang’s compliment.

“I would love to do it again if you are okay with it, hyung.” Sang said, looking into Jian’s eyes lovingly as he nuzzled Jian’s cheek, heart tickling when Jian squirmed in his arms, laughing.

“I’m up for it, but maybe we should alternate it. Don’t want to make you feel bored.” Jian suggested, brushing away the strands of hair blocking Sang’s sleepy face.

“Hyung, I’ll never get bored with you.” Sang muttered drowsily, feeling tired and satisfied all together. He pulled Jian close to him and kissed those blushing cheeks, hearing Jian huffed as his thumb swiped at Sang’s closed eyes before lightly pinching his cheek.

“I’m dating a cheese.” Jian muttered and through the darkness of sleep tugging him, Sang knew Jian must be pouting, making him chuckled a little. He would say some more cheesy lines for Jian but he soon fell into a blissful sleep.


End file.
